User talk:Disneydude15
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nose Marie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rigsrigsrigs10918 (Talk) 04:57, November 25, 2012 Hi! Welcome to my wikia. I see that you're interested in the Pound Puppies as much as I am. If you really like the Pound Puppies, feel free to send your artwork at the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page. Enjoy! (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC)) I take that Nose Marie's your favorite Pound Puppy.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) Here are some tips: 1) If you have a digital camera like a Nintendo DSi(Yes, it has a feature where you take pictures) or a Vivitar camera, take a picture of your artwork. Make sure your Nintendo DSi has an SD card(which is like a memory card that can store video and photo files) inside. 2) If you have a scanner, you can scan your artwork onto the computer. 3) Once you taken that photo, upload the artwork at the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:26, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) Hi! Do you think you can do me a favor? I finished Puppy Sitters Jitters or Adventures in Puppy Sitting for you. I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and I won't be back until Thursday. Do you think you and CartoonLover can finish up some of the fan made episodes we were working on? They consist of Happy Howl-O-Ween, A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes, Dog and Phony Show, Apocalypse? Not!, and Beamer and the Blob. There's also Three Romeoes and a Juliet, which is a crossover episode of Pound Puppies and Tom and Jerry Kids. I appreciate it very much. Thanks!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC)) I'll be going to on a vacation in a few hours. Good luck finishing up the fan made episodes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for finishing some of the episodes for me while I was gone.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hi! I just got started on My Wife and Puppies/Pound Puppies' Puppies, but then I got writer's block. Will you help me finish the fan made episode?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:07, August 10, 2013 (UTC)) I got writer's block while working on The Three Pooches, Puppy Rock, The Mane Idea, and The Scientist's Apprentice. Will you help me finish up these episodes?Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I got writer's block while working on Whopper and Sister and The Three Pooches. How do you think The Three Pooches should go?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC)) Interested in helping out with The Three Tails of Nose Marie, Night at the Chicago History Museum, Jacket Blues, and No Pit Bulls Allowed/Ming's Dynasty? I appreciate your help.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) It's not that I'm offended, it's this particular part I'm not comfortable with... (Igor goes to Cooler's house and knocks. Cooler answers.) Cooler(angry): Oh, it's you. Igor: Yeah. Look, Coolidge, I'm really sorry I made you and Land-Dry stay up all night in that barrell for nothing but I have a new idea and... Cooler: Well, I have an idea, too. Don't include me or my family.(closes the door) Igor: Oh, well, who needs him? I'll just find some other Pound Puppy for help. (Igor tries the others, to no avail.) Gordon: Get someone else to help you, family accuser. Barkerville: I can't believe what you did. Precious: I never thought I'd see the day when a Pound Puppy would accuse his own brother and cousin. (Momo turns away, crossing him arms.) Jackie: Just consider yourself lucky. Because if you accused me, I would have taken my bat and beat the stuffing out of ya. Bright Eyes:(gently)Iggy, I hate to say this, but I really don't want to see you right now. (Everyone leaves.) Igor(sadly): Oh, what now? Everyone hates me.(thinks)The only dog I haven't asked so far is Whammy. Hopefully, he'll consider helping his best friend. I'm sorry if you didn't like the changes I made, it's just that I jdon't want everybody to be extremely mad at Igor. That's all. We'll keep the original version where Vigor and Igor are the accusee on condition if you don't add this part above. Deal?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) I'm very, very sorry. I could've told you that I was uncomfortable with the part I mentioned earlier. I don't want to lose a fellow member of the Wikia and a friend. Will you forgive me?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) I made something special for you at the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page. Check it out.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) By the way, you can go right ahead and make the changes at the Bacon Bandit page. As long as you don't at that part that I mentioned earlier, I'm fine with your changes. And you are welcomed to help me out with the fan-made episodes I created, such as Jacket Blues, if you want to.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for forgiving me. Did you see the new artwork I made at the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page. It's the one with Cooler's Family.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC)) I just made a fan-made episode called Love's First Fight. Interested in helping out with that episode and Jacket Blues? If not, that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC)) I take that you like the Three Stooges. Guess what? I like the Three Stooges too.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:43, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) Well, that sounds interesting.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) I'm sorry that I haven't been on the site lately. Do you mind helping out with the fan-made episodes The Three Pooches, Love's First Fight, Tabloid Troubles, Jacket Blues, and The Scrounger Brothers/Frozen Pupsicles? I appreciate the help. If not, that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) Do you have a request for a fan art you want me to do?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:16, September 30, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. I'll get started on it.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:01, September 30, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of my recently made artwork?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. ^_^ Do you have any requests for a fan art?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) Okay(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) I give up, what kind of bone a dog won't eat?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:41, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) LOL Good one. You should put that joke in either Beamer and the Blob or The Three Pooches. You can put it in both if you want(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC)). Since you made a good joke last night, you don't mind if I add it in the Beamer and the Blob and The Three Pooches fan-made episodes, do you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:25, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) So, do you have any request for a fan art?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) Well... I'm currently in college. Do you go to college?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, so you're a senior. Good to hear. What's your name?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) I'm Anthony. So, how did you first find this site? Oh, and do you have any requests for a fan artwork?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:18, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) Likewise.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) I forgot to mention earlier. Before I found this website, I was making plans for a revival series for the Pound Puppies. Want to hear about it?Disneydude15 (talk) 23:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) That sounds cool. I was thinking the same thing, but please tell me your version first.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC)) Not a bad idea. Say! Maybe you should add the fan-made characters to the What Would Happened If...? page. I too was thinking of a follow up of the show. Do you wanna hear it?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) Here's my version: The Pound Puppies and Holly meet the Rigs Brothers on three weeks after Katrina is proposed by a "game hunter" named Nigel Badblood. On the day of the villains' marriage, the Pound Puppies, Holly, Tony, and TJ work together when their friends are dognapped by Katrina's dog catcher 3000. In the end, the villains' plan and marriage is foiled and the Pound Puppies and Holly are adopted by the Rigs Family. It was going to be a special called Tony Rigs and the Pound Puppies: the Musical, which also features musical numbers. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) Don't worry. Katrina Stoneheart doesn't have a happy ending. And yes, I'll get started on the new artwork.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 11:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of the artwork I made explaining Jackie as the ambidextrous athelete?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) Do you have any more fan art requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) I see.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:02, October 4, 2013 (UTC)) I finished The Three Pooches for you. I just created The Puppy Power Cafe/The Prince, the Pauper, and the Puppies, The Last Resort/The Howling Jam, and Dinner with the Vanderfellers/Who's Katrina?. However, I got writer's block while working on them. Would you mind helping me out with those episodes? If not, I understand.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:55, October 7, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of my idea for Scooper's catchphrase: Whenever Scooper runs out of a room, he says "Swooce!" and leaves everyone else confused by the word "Swooce"? That would be a funny catchphrase, don't you agree?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of my artwork of Pup Lee?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC)) I think it's good.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:37, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. When you see the categories section, click on the add categories button. After that, type in the name of the category. After that, press the Enter key. When you're done, click on the Save button and voila! Hope that works. BTW, do you have any fan art requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for helping out. You're a good friend. By the way, what do you think of the ending of The Three Pooches?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. I'm very happy that I created this wikia.Why? Because not only am I glad that I'm not the only one who remembered this show when I was a kid, I am so glad that I have friends like you, Nathan(CartoonLover), and Matt(Kangaleo007). Without you guys, I don't know what I'd do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you oh so much for helping out with the site. You are very good at thinking outside the box! BTW, do you have any requests for fan art?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:51, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) I made some new artwork today. What do you think? Which one's your favorite? Do you have requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) So, out of all the Pound Puppies, which one is your favorite? And by the way, do you have any requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) Oh. I see. My favorite pound puppy is Bright Eyes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) True. I think the Season 2 design of Bright Eyes is very cute. I'd adopt her if she was real.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:55, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) If you don't want the messages to be sent to her e-mail address anymore, here's what you can do. First, it's not a good idea to post your e-mail address on my talk page. Second, when you see your username, scroll to it and click on "My preferences". Third, click on the E-mail tab. Finally, go to the disable all e-mails button so that you can disable all emails from the wikia. I'm not exactly sure how to delete email addresses, but I hope the tips I give you work so that your mom won't be able to receive e-mails from the wikia anymore. That's okay. No harm done. What would you like me to do for an artwork ?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:00, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. I'll see what I can do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) Anytime, my friend.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) I'm sorry about the e-mail incident last night. When I first read about how your mom wants to stop getting e-mails from this site, I was afraid and did anything I could to help out. Tell your mom that I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience I caused.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. Oh, and did you see the apology I sent to you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:55, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) Hi. What do you think of the title card for "Gosh oh Golly Gee-nie?"(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. What would you like to see?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC)) Okey Dokey. The Bacon Bandit Title Card will be uploaded tomorrow.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:30, October 23, 2013 (UTC)) Hi. Do you know who I named Susanoo after? Also, do you know what Muraski, Kagura and Hayato mean in Japanese?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) I named him after the Japanese God of the sea and storms(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:18, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) I think Murasaki is Japanese for Purple and Kagura is Japanese for "god-entertainment".(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of the ending for Gordon's Review?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) Are you interested in helping with the fan-made episode Gamma's Game?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) That's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:48, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) That sounds like a great idea.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:00, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) So, out of all the fan-made characters, who is your favorite?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC)) Oh. Well, my favorites are Precious, Gordon, Momo, and Igor.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Nick. How's your Halloween?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:52, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) Right now, I'm taking care of my aunt. She has Multiple Scerosis.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) It's okay. I appreciate your sympathy.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of my fan-art designs of Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:12, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) I don't know. What do you get when you cross a vampire with a pygmy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) LOL! You're right! That was a good one. Say, when's your birthday? Do you have any requests before your birthday comes?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:02, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Okie dokie. It may take me a while though.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) I just completed the title cards. They'll be uploaded soon.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) I know! He said "Gobble Gobble"! Right?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:02, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Here ya go. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:27, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Yes. It was good one. Say, since you came up with these funny jokes, you should add them to the Beamer and the Blob fan made episode.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) LOL! Good one!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of my fan-artwork of Colette and Reflex's puppies?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Yes?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Actually, I'm fine with that idea of adding a gay fan-made character.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Well, I'd more than happy to help.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:01, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Actually, I live at the Midwestern part of the US. How about you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Illinois(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk)). Actually, I'm not a fan of politics but thank you for sharing.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) By the way, I added your idea to the What Would Happened If...? page and called it "The Pups of Pride". What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) I was thinking Kendall. His owner's name should be Ashley. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. I feel bad for Matthew Shepard(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:46, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) I just came a name for a new antagonist for the episode: Chris T. Ann. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, so "Chris T Ann" is out of the question. What do you think the antagonist's name should be?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Don't worry. We'll think of something.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) Not bad. I'll get it fixed, though. Oh! And here's a tip: If you want to add a gallery, click on the Gallery button and you can add pictures in the gallery. Hope that will help you in the future(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) You're welcome(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of my designs for Howler and Amy's puppies.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC))